


Come With Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cuddling and touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [](http://somnolentblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://somnolentblue.dreamwidth.org/)**somnolentblue**!

Allison loved this, loved that she could hold Lydia in her arms and just cuddle. She nuzzled her face against Lydia's strawberry blonde hair and could smell her flowery shampoo. She kissed Lydia's head.

Lydia chuckled as she placed her arms over Allison's and leaned back against her with a happy sigh. "You are entirely too cute, Allison. I wasn't gone _that_ long."

"You checked out colleges for an entire week and didn't call. I'd say I am justified in my actions."

"Next time you can come with me. I need a roommate, after all."

Allison's cheeks flushed red. "Yes."


End file.
